Bob the Ark
by heyladyspace
Summary: Bob is the last real wizard and her homeland is a dusty wasteland. Bob lost everything her home and friends. Bgut she has the power to make a new life. She need to move on and guide the new land.
1. The Note

"Please can you help me?"

"I'm sorry kid I stopped doing jobs when I lost my home and heart. So I can't help you and don't ask me again." Bob turned away from the young man and went back to losing herself in the bottom of her bear glass.

The young man opened his mouth to talk again but gave up and placed a piece of paper on the counter beside bob then left the bar.

…..

"Bob, hey bob its closing time. I sorry but it is time to go. Bob?" Jerry the bartender shouted over the silent room to reach the ears of bob but she just stared blankly in to her glass. Jerry walked over, tapped her on the shoulder, and looked down to wet red eyes. "It's after 2 am time for you to go home and get some rest aye." bob slowly stood up and headed to the door Jerry notice something on the table and picked it up. "Hey is this yours?" Bob turned around and took the scrap of paper that Jerry was holding out to her. It had an address on it and on the other side was a symbol that Bob new very well. Will everything that once was lost be new again?


	2. flash back 1

Flash back. Bob aged: 7

When I was young, I lived in a great city called Magnolia. Magnolia was beautiful. It had big tall buildings and a very strong guild called Fairy Tail. However, you would not find me in the tall buildings or having fun in the guild. Where you would find me is in the streets and alleyways. Yes, I was a street kid I had no home and was abanded when I was a baby. This story is about how I found magic.

Bob woke up very early to the smell of freshly cook bread the smell made her tummy rumble. Bob carefully picked herself up from the bodies of warm fellow street kids and sneaked down the alleyway so she did not wake a sole. Bob made her way through the early morning street bustle in till she came to the bakery. She peered through the display window hungry. But looked down in disappointment she knew she would taste any because she had no money. She turned away to go back to the others but a young woman was blocking her path. The blond haired woman was holding a brown paper bag full of freshly baked bread

"Hello my name is Lucy. What is yours?" asked the blond haired woman.

"um um Roberta, people call me bob." Mumbled Bob.

"Well Bob are you hungry?" bob stomach answered with a loud growl "would you like a croissant?" Lucy pulled out a bun out of her bag and offered it to bob.

Bob slowly took the bun waiting for Lucy to change her mind but she never did. When the bun was safely in her hands bob quickly said thank you and took a bite. It tasted way better than she imagined. She did not look back up in until it was all gone. She was going to thank Lucy again but Lucy was gone.

Bob continued down the busy street until she came across a stall that was sounded by a large crowed. Bob pushed her way through until she was at the front an old man was trading 100 jewels for a try at summoning a Celestial Spirit if they succeed they can keep the key. The old man was making quite a bit of money. Bob went back though the crowd to find some nice people that would be willing to spare some jewels.

Bob found an old lady thring to get though the croud with two large shopping bags. Bob wached as an apple fell out of the bag and rooled past some feet. Bob raced after It grabbed it right before middle-aged noble stood on it. The noble saw bob and shouted, "Get out of my way you rat!" most of the crowd turned to see the noble kick the poor child in the leg. Bob quickly limped away from the noble and despaired in to the crowd. She quickly found the old lady.

"Excuse me you dropped this apple."

The old lady turned around and saw bob holding out an apple. "Ooh thank you my child." The old lay once was a strong wizard in her young days and she could fell a strong magic energy coming from the child. The old lady reached in to her purse "here have 100 jewels you know you earned it I was how much trouble you went through to get it back." she nodded to bobs bruise on her leg. "It is such a nice thing to help out the elderly."

"Oh thank you so much. You seem to be struggling with those bags may help you and carry one for you."

"you are such a sweet child I wish my children was as helpful as you" the old lady handed over one of the bags and Bob followed the lady back to her house once they were inside and the bags unloded the lady said " I would ask you stay and have a cup of tea but I bet you are want to spend that 100 jewels before whatever you want to buy runs out." Bob thanks the lady again and runs out the door to the stall.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day

Bob walks down the street holding the peace of paper to find the person who gave her the paper bob came across a small cottage with the right address. She knocked on the door and a young man answered. He looked about 16 years old and he had light blue waist length hair tied up in to a ponytail the young man looked at bob in shock. "Ahhh um come in, come in." he said and led bob in to the lounge. "I didn't think you would come."

"Me either." The young man sat down on a chair and gestured for bob to sit too. Bob ignored it and showed him the symbol on the peace of paper. "What do you know about this symbol?" bob demanded.

"I don't know." He replied

"LOOK AGAIN!" SHE SHOUTED and shoved the paper right in fount of his face.

"I seriously don't know what it is."

Bob walked up to the young man, grasped his shirt and lifted him off his seat "what do you know about it" she spat though her teeth.

The young man shook in fright "I don't know it's my parent's paper."

Bob dropped him and looked around. "Where are they?" The young man looked down and did not answer. Bob looked at him and demanded, "Where are they?"

"They are dead." He whispered

"What?"

The young man stared at bob "They are dead. They died ten years ago, when I was six years old and my sister was two my adoptive parents brought us out here to bluebell."

"What were their names?" she did not believe him.

"Gray and Juila." Bobs face sadden and she sat down.

After a while, she looked at the kid. "I am so sorry. I was friends with them. What are your names?"

"I am jack and my sister is Url."

"I should have known. Your parents and I was in the same guild once, when I was seven but I left when you were just two years old "

_**Flash back**_

Bob woke up warm this was the first time that had ever happen. She sits up and looks around she was in the middle of the pile of young children next to her was her new friend Claws. Bob named her new spirit Claws because he wears a Santa hat. Bob shook Claws to wake him "It's time to get up." Claws moved away from the children and all of them started complain because they just lost their fluffy heat supply." Get up you lazy bones, there is things to do today." bob went down the alleyway to the main street

"Come on Claws we are off to see some one!"

Bob lead Claws down the streets weaving though crowds of people down streets and around corners until she reached a cute house. She walked up to the front door and knocked. The sweet old lady from yesterday answered the door. "Hello I just wanted to thank you for the 100 jewels and show you my new friend Claws." Bob stepped back and gave Claws a big fluffy hug.

"oh my isn't he soo cute would you like to come in. I think we could bake some special honey biscuits." As soon as claws heard the word honey he dragged her though the door. Bob and the old lady Nora had fun baking and eating cookies all morning. At 11 o'clock Nora asked bob to take the left over cookies to her old guild. "oh also so you don't use up all you magic energy you should return Caws to the spirit world."

**Review for honey cookies**


	4. like a man

_**Ok I own Bob, Riley, Jack, Url (Grays daughter) Nora, Claws, Crocky, Lilly, Erwin, Nip, Eilly and Piggy and any I think up later. **_

_Flashback con…_

Bob thought it was strange that Nora told her to return Claws because he had been with her since she first got him and she did not feel tired or power lostness but she returned him anyway. Bob quickly ran up the streets to the guild. In front of her was a tall building with a large sign saying FARIYTAIL. Bob peeked in from behind one of the doors and saw a lot of people laughing and drinking. most of them looked very scary and one of them kept yelling "LIKE A MAN!" bob was about to turn and run away when she noticed shadow coming from behind her. Bob quickly turned around and looked up at blond lady smiling down at her "um hi." bob mumbled.

The lady gave her a big smile and said, "Hello, are you looking for someone?"

"Um I have some cookies form Nora, she said to give them to Lucy."

"I am Lucy." Bob handed her the box with the cookies in them "Thanks."

Bob was about to run off when she saw some keys hanging from her belt "um are you a key wizard?"

Lucy laughed at bob use of words "Yeah I am. They are celesta wizard."

"I am one too I got my first key yesterday." Bob pulled out her claws key and showed Lucy "His name is Claws."

"Wow that's so cool. Are you in a guild yet? If not you should join Fairytail. Its really cool and we could be buddies and you could be like my little sister and you are soooo cute."

Bob looked inside again and saw everyone fighting, furniture was flying all over the place and beer was spilt on the floor. "punch like a man!" "Grey put some clothes on!" "Goo Natuse GOO" bob looked back at lucy "Um they are a bit scary."

"Don't worry they are just a bunch of bunnies really." Lucy grabbed bobs hand and pulled her inside. They walked right thought the middle of the fright without getting a scratch, stopped in fount of and old man. "Gramps this is … ahh" Lucy looked at Bob.

"Um my name is bob."

"bob wants to join Fairytail! She's a chialta wizard Nora sent her with cookies."

"COOKIES!" someone shouted from behind them and grabbed the box from Lucy's hands "They are all MINE!." He tried to escape with them but he got tackled by about ten people.

About ten minutes later bob had a bright green Fairytail logo on her left shin and everyone was still fighting

Gramps took a big breath "EVERYONE CUT IT OUT!" every froze and looked at gramps " everyone we have a new member her name is bob."

Bob waved. Every one moved from their mid fighting positions and circled around bob. "hi I am elfman" "I am Natsue and this is Nappy" "You brought the cookies right do you have any more?" "Hey I am Grey." "hi bob my name is Leivey?" "Julia welcomes you." (and lots more)

_**An HOUR LATER **_

After everyone had calmed down and started fixing the mess they made, Lucy walked over. "Hey do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah shopping?"

Bob looked down "um I don't have any money."

Lucy smiled "That's ok, I saw some really cute hats and I wanted one but they are too small for me. And I will pay for it. Just think it is a welcoming present."

"Really?" bob looked so happy she had never been shopping before.

"Yeah I think there is a bear hat if we get that one then you could match with Claws."

"Wow thank you."

"That's just what a big sister would do."

Bob gave Lucy a big hug and nearly started crying.

_**Present day (Is that right present?) **_

Jack looked at Bob who was steering out in space. "Bob?"

"huh?" bob said when she came out of her day dreaming. "Sorry."

"So are you going to save my sister? She was kidnaped."

"Um I don't know."

"Please?"

"I am sorry kid I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Please for Gray and Julia." Bob looked away "My sister is not the only one who was kidnaped they took other kids and people. Someone said it was because they are magical or could have powers."

"How many?"

"I don't know. Lots, like hundreds."

"Sounds like they are building an army." Bob whispered.

"what?"

"Nothing so what's the plan?"

"um well I don't have one."

"You ask for my help and you don't have a plan. Do you expect me to rock on up there and knock on the door and ask them to let everyone go?" Bob shouted at him.

"Ahh no that plan wouldn't work because we don't know where the hideout is." Bob sighed "Wait you are going to help?"

"Yes" she relied amazed at how slow he was but Jack looked happy.

**Please review and if you wanted cookie I think you would have to fight Natuse for one**

**Natuse: "THEY ARE ALL MINE! My pretties. But you can have one if you review." **

**AAAAHHH INTERNET NOT WORKING AND MINECRAFT IS LAGGING AHJHHHH**

**If you can guess one of the 5 things I am afraid of, you can be in the story! So review and guess!**

**And I am sorry about my spelling ect ect ect.**


	5. more cookies?

_**Bob aged 7**_

Bob had been living at the guild for a week now and had finally settled down living at the guild was so much fun. But this Saturday was boring because everyone was off on jobs. So bob was sitting at a table sipping a hot coco and staring up at the large job board, bob realise there was at least five jobs about missing and kidnaped children. Bob went up to the board and pulled down the papers she counted eight missing kids. Bob looked around the room but she and Riley who just came back from a job was the only one here. Bob sat down next to Riley and put the papers on the table "what's up kiddo? Man that last job was so easy, I didn't even have to hit anyone when they saw me they peed their pants" Riley let out a big chuckle

"wow that's so cool and gross!" bob giggled "so what job are you going to do next?" she asked.

"I don't know I was thinking of taking a break spending my earning on some flour, eggs, butter, um sugar and chocolate chips. Hey how much do you think it will cost for the labour of a cute 7 year old girl who is in the famous fairytail guild and her name starts with b and ends with ob?"

Bob giggled " um I think 200 jewels per hour because I heard she is saving for a new key and food for some of her friends."

"What that expensive, but those cookie are so good. Umm ….. ahhh….. OK she's got a deal, now I just to go find her" he stand up and shouts "bob where are you? Bobbbbb hey Bob, I got a job for you."

"I'm right here."

"Wow you got here quick. Can you make me some cookies if I buy the ingredients tomorrow?"

"Ok but you have to pay me."

"you got yourself a deal." And they shook hands. They sat back down and bob pushed the papers to riley. "what have you got here. Oh the kidnaped kids, I heard that the parents would get a ransom note and then parents would pay but the kidnappers would just ask for more money. It's so sad."

"You should do that job."

"I am sorry kid I am not good at those job I am more of a body guard or beat them up kind of guy."

"Please." Bob gave him the puppy dog look.

"Do you expect me to rock on up there and knock on the door and ask them to let everyone go? I don't even know where the kid are being kept." Bob looked sad "I am sorry kid, why don't you do this job." He said jokingly

Then bob had an idea SHE can do this job because she was a kid. Bob jumped up and said " ohh I forgot, sorry I have to go." And raced up the stairs to gramps office was. Taking the papers with her.

Bob nocked on the door and let herself in. Gramps was sitting at his desk. "Um Lucy told me to tell you that she is going to do these jobs because she has a lead where she is."

"how did she tell you?"

"Um she wrote me a letter. Sorry I have to go I am going to see Nora bye." Bob quickly went to her room and put on her flashes clothes, put Claws's key on a chain and hid it in her shirt.

She was going to do her first job.

_**Present day **_

Bob says, "I have a plan!"

**Ahh small chapter this time because no one has reviewed so I am giving you bit longer to guess or I would have to use really lame names in my story like Ms and Mr Powerline and Dr Palmtree. **

**So it's your fault! **

**Just kidding**

**Pleases review! **


End file.
